<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ChanRosé Imagines by cuddlypcy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956852">ChanRosé Imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlypcy/pseuds/cuddlypcy'>cuddlypcy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EXO - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Minor Jennie Kim/Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho / Kim Jisoo, Minor Lalisa Manoban | Lisa / Oh Sehun, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, blackpink - Freeform, chanrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlypcy/pseuds/cuddlypcy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of imagines for my two favourite people: Chanyeol and Rosé</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosé expected that her first Friday night with no dreaded assignments to work on would be filled with lots of pizza, wine and the newest drama she's watching. What she did not expect was her best friend Jennie to call her at 7:30pm, especially when she mentioned she was busy all night.</p><p>"Hey, Jen," she says when she picks up, trying not to sound confused and suspicious.<br/>"Hey, Rosie, wanna come to a party?" Jennie asks.<br/>"A party?" Rosé laughs. "Are we back in high school?"<br/>"Come on, loosen up a little. You don't have to work tomorrow so come and have some fun! You can finally meet Jongin."</p><p>Jongin is Jennie's brand new boyfriend, so new that Rosé hasn't had a chance to meet him yet. The thought of meeting him intrigues her enough that she agrees to go and 15 minutes later, her cab is pulling up in front of a random house. She pays the driver then climbs out, all the while shaking her head at how her best friend was yet again able to drag her into a strange situation. The things she'll do for that girl, honestly.</p><p>When she enters the house, she grimaces at the heat of all the bodies inside the decently sized living room. She's dressed appropriately, white denim shorts and a baby pink crop top, but she still feels like she's sweating her skin off. She desperately needs a drink but first, she needs to find Jennie.</p><p>It doesn't take long before she sees her best friend sitting on someone's lap on the couch. She walks over and smiles when Jennie notices her and jumps up to greet her.</p><p>"Finally," she says, pulling Rosé into a hug. When she pulls away, she holds her hand up for the man she was sitting on who stands up and introduces himself as Jongin. He's hot so Rosé gives Jennie a look of approval, earning a grin from her.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you," Rosé says to Jongin. "Jennie's told me a lot about you."</p><p>"Yeah, you too. I'm just glad she can finally shut up about having us meet."</p><p>A sense of humour, too. He seems to be a great choice for Jennie.</p><p>"Hey, Rosie, you should meet- Oh, Chanyeol!"</p><p>Rosé turns to see whoever Jennie's yelling at and her mouth goes dry when she lays eyes the most gorgeous man that's ever existed. She's not even exaggerating, he looks like he's been sculpted from stone to resemble a Greek god.</p><p>"Rosé, this is Jongin's best friend Chanyeol," Jennie says when Greek God gets close enough to them. "He's the one who threw the party."</p><p>Chanyeol's eyes run over Rosé's body and she feels herself flush a deep red when he smirks at her.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you," he says, deep voice somehow setting her veins on fire even through the ear-splitting music.</p><p>"Y-you too," she stutters, watching as her tiny hand is dwarfed by Chanyeol's in a handshake.</p><p>"You're Jennie's best friend, right?" he asks. Rosé nods and his smirk deepens.</p><p>"Then it's very nice to meet you. She's said a lot of... great things about you."</p><p>Rosé turns to glare at Jennie for whatever she said which makes Chanyeol laugh heartily. She notices a dimple pops up on his left cheek as he does and her heart flutters. She loves dimples.</p><p>"Would you like a drink?" he asks her.</p><p>"Yes please, I'm so thirsty."</p><p>He leads her into the kitchen and grabs a can of some fruity vodka drink before handing it to her. She takes it with a thank you and very quickly downs half the can. Chanyeol watches with wide eyes when she pulls it away from her mouth and it's her turn to smirk.</p><p>"I can handle my alcohol very well," she says. She swears she hears him whisper "that's hot" but she can't be sure as it gets drowned out by all the noise. As the alcohol beings to flow through her, she feels her confidence level rising slowly. It does take a lot of alcohol before she gets even slightly tipsy but just the smallest amount rids her of her usual shyness. It's always useful when she's around cute boys.</p><p>Once she finishes her first can, Chanyeol hands her another which she drinks more slowly this time.</p><p>"Alright, tell me about you," Chanyeol says, leaning with his elbows on the counter to face Rosé.</p><p>"What do you wanna know?" she asks. She hops up on one of the barstools and rests her head in her hand.</p><p>He laughs. "Whatever you want to tell me."</p><p>"Alright. My full name is Roseanne Park but I go by Rosé, friends call me Rosie, and I'm 21. I was born in Australia but have lived in Korea since I was 15. I study music at Seoul National University with a specialization in vocals. I live in an apartment with Jennie and our two other friends Lisa and Jisoo, who are on vacation right now, and Jennie's two dogs. I don't really do anything but study, practice and hang at home. I'm pretty normal."</p><p>Chanyeol was listening quietly as she spoke but when she finished, he grins.</p><p>"I think you're quite interesting," he says. Sober Rosé would've blushed at that but one drink Rosé just smirks and winks at him.</p><p>"I think you are, too," she says.</p><p>"You don't know me," he says.</p><p>"Well, you can change that."</p><p>He tells her the important things about him and Rosé is very surprised to hear that he's basically the physical embodiment of her ideal type. He's tall, handsome, loves dogs, is musically talented and, best of all, very funny. He makes her laugh multiple times as they're talking to the point she almost spits out her drink a couple of times.</p><p>As she's composing herself again, she notices that Chanyeol's eyes never leave her. They roam all over her face and what he can see of her body from where she's sitting. It sets her insides on fire and she's seconds away from climbing on top of the counter and bringing him into a very inappropriate and public display of affection.</p><p>"Why are you staring at me?" she asks.</p><p>"Because you're beautiful," he replies easily.</p><p>She raises an eyebrow and lets out a laugh of disbelief. "Did you really just quote The Fault in Our Stars to me?"</p><p>"Maybe I did. I assume you've read it."</p><p>"It's one of my favourites."</p><p>"Mine too."</p><p>Rosé's eyes widen. "Really?"</p><p>"Really. It made me cry a lot." Rosé giggles and Chanyeol grins at her, resting his chin in his palm like she was earlier. He's looking at her so softly and her heart beats rapidly in her chest as she takes another sip of her drink.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be getting back to entertaining your guests?" she asks.</p><p>"They're doing fine without me," he says. "I have a pretty girl to entertain."</p><p>"Oh really, where is she?" Rosé looks around jokingly and Chanyeol scoffs at her.</p><p>"You know what I mean."</p><p>She grins at him then hops off the barstool and holds a hand out.</p><p>"Dance with me?" she asks.</p><p>"I'm not a very good dancer," he says.</p><p>"That's fine, it's not like we'll be waltzing or anything."</p><p>He reaches out to take her hand so she drags him into the living room where there was a mini dance floor. Most of the other couples are grinding on each other, as young adults usually do, and while Rosé wouldn't mind doing that, she doesn't know if Chanyeol would want it.</p><p>That is until his hands reach out and grab her hips, pulling her back into his chest. She lifts her head to back up at him and her gut clenches when she sees how dark his eyes have become. She smirks and rolls her hips back against his, enjoying how his eyes flutter shut and a groan escapes his lips.</p><p>"Rosé, you're so sexy," he whispers.</p><p>"I could say the same about you," she replies. She turns around so she's facing him and boldly reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck.</p><p>"I want to kiss you."</p><p>"You can kiss me."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yes please."</p><p>He growls playfully as he leans down and attaches their lips. Rosé immediately moans as his soft lips overpower hers and bring her into a deep kiss. His tongue brushes along every crevice inside her mouth as if he's trying to savour the taste of her. She's trying to do the exact same thing, though, she never wants to forget the wonderful natural taste of his lips.</p><p>His arms wind tighter around her waist so she slides one of her hands into his hair and grips the strands in her fist, tugging gently. That pulls out a moan from deep within his chest which very quickly gets lost between their lips. Rosé knows she's no better, whimpering every time their lips reconnect, but god, Chanyeol is just such an amazing kisser. She's never kissed anyone like this before but she knows she never wants to kiss anyone other than Chanyeol again. She can't help but wonder what else his wonderful mouth can do.</p><p>They break apart for air after what feels like hours and Rosé is panting heavily as she takes in Chanyeol's now dishevelled form.</p><p>"Can we take this somewhere more private?" he asks. Rosé can tell he's turned on, she could feel the proof pressing against her the entire time, and luckily she is in the exact same boat. She needs him more than she'll ever understand.</p><p>She nods and Chanyeol quickly takes her hand and drags her up the stairs and into what she assumes is his bedroom. He doesn't give her time to ask though as he falls back on his bed and motions for her to go to him.</p><p>"Come here, gorgeous," he whispers. "This is going to be fun."</p><p>Oh, and fun it was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pool Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosé's family is rich. Like, really rich. Her father is a billionaire entrepreneur in Los Angeles and her mother is the CEO of a very successful clothing brand. She grew up rich, never having to worry about spending money on things, but unlike some others in her neighbourhood she never let it go to her head. It was important to her parents that she and her older sister stayed down-to-earth and always ready to help those in need. She never has to work a day in her life but that doesn't mean that she won't. She loves the fashion industry and she's already set to take over her mother's company when she decides to retire. All in all, Rosé has had an amazing life growing up and has enjoyed all of the perks that came with it.</p><p>Being rich means that their house is basically a mansion. It's a multi-million dollar house and, of course, has a giant pool in the backyard. Rosé is really the only one who uses the pool in the house and very often has her friends over for parties. This means that the pool has to be kept clean constantly and as her parents don't have time to do it themselves, they've hired someone to do it for them. Rosé hasn't met the guy yet but her older sister has told her that he's around her age and super hot so she's excited to.</p><p>Today is the first time that she's going to meet him. He's going to be over in just a few minutes to clean so Rosé's wearing the skimpiest bikini she has and is lounging by the poolside. She knows she looks hot, blonde hair curled and fanned out prettily around her, and she's excited for the cute pool boy to see her. Maybe she can get a summer fling out of him before she goes back to France for her Master's degree. She's glad she's the only one home today so she can enjoy him all to herself.</p><p>At just past noon she hears unfamiliar footsteps approaching the pool so she poses herself sexily on the chair, one leg bent and slightly spread and her almost naked torso on full show. The second the pool boy comes around the corner she lets out a deep groan of appreciation. He. Is. Sexy. Model sexy. Tug off all your clothes and get down on your knees for him sexy. Rosé would love to do that.</p><p>The man hasn't noticed her yet but as soon as he puts his cleaning supplies down, he looks over in her direction and freezes. She closes her eyes behind her sunglasses to make him think she wasn't looking and just happens to be relaxing by the pool.</p><p>"Hello?" the man asks, deep voice sending chills up Rosé's spine. She opens one of her eyes and smirks at the man as if she'd just seen him.</p><p>"Hi," she replies, making her voice sound as sexy as possible.</p><p>"Are you the other daughter? Rose?"</p><p>"Rosé."</p><p>"Oh, right. Sorry." He walks closer and holds a hand out to her which she shakes. "I'm Chanyeol, I clean your pool."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, Chanyeol."</p><p>His eyes wander down to her chest as she speaks and she doesn't miss the way his tongue flicks out to lick his lips.</p><p>"You too," he says. His voice seems to have gotten a little huskier and god, it excites her knowing she did that to him. "Well, I should get to work."</p><p>"Cool. I'll just be here tanning."</p><p>He looks a little unsure but eventually nods and begins his tasks for the day.</p><p>——</p><p>Rosé, while thoroughly enjoying watching the way Chanyeol's shirtless torso and back flexes, gets a little bored after a few hours and decides she needs to spice things up a little bit. She gets up from her pool chair and saunters into the kitchen, making sure to sway her hips as she knows Chanyeol's watching, and grabs two ice cold bottles of lemonade from the fridge. Walking back out to the pool, she heads over to Chanyeol and holds out one of the bottles which he accepts with a groan and a 'thank you.' She watches as he chugs half of it at once, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows, and has to bite her lip to stop from groaning out loud.</p><p>"Thanks for that, I was getting really hot," he says, smiling gratefully at her.</p><p><i>Yeah, you're telling me</i>, she thinks.</p><p>"No problem," is what she says, though. "You should take a break, come and chat for a bit."</p><p>"I don't know, I don't want to get in trouble with your parents," he says.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, they're not home. Just come and sit so you don't overheat."</p><p>He still seems hesitant but eventually agrees and follows Rosé over to the pool chairs. Rosé sits back down on the one she was sitting on previously and gestures for Chanyeol to sit on the one beside her. When he does, she turns on her side to face him and smirks when his eyes snap down to where her breasts are squished together.</p><p>"So, are you from the area?" she asks.</p><p>"Uh, no," he replies, trailing his eyes back up to her face. "I live about an hour away."</p><p>"Why do you drive up here then?"</p><p>"To be honest, your parents were paying the most. I need the money."</p><p>"I'm guessing you aren't as well off as me."</p><p>"No. I'm not poor but I live alone so I have rent to pay."</p><p>He lives alone. Nice.</p><p>"How old are you?" she asks.</p><p>"28, you?"</p><p>"23. I'm still in school, just finished my first year of my Master's."</p><p>He whistles, impressed. "What are you studying?"</p><p>"Business. I'm taking over my mother's company when she retires so I need to know how to run it."</p><p>"Ah, so you're going to be rich even when you move out, huh?"</p><p>His words are a little judgemental but he says it with a teasing grin so Rosé doesn't take any offence. He's not wrong anyway, she is going to be rich her entire life.</p><p>"I guess so," she says. "Life's not all about money, though. I love what I study and I love what my mom does. I'm not doing it for the money, that's just a bonus."</p><p>Chanyeol smiles and Rosé can't help but notice that it lights up his face wonderfully. He has kind of a strange smile, a little lopsided showing way too many teeth, but it's still endearing and she finds herself grinning back.</p><p>"I like that philosophy," he says, holding his bottle out to clink it with hers. They sit in silence for a few seconds, Rosé pondering whether she can just come out and ask if he's single or not, then Chanyeol turns back to her.</p><p>"Aren't you bored sitting out here while I'm working?" he asks.</p><p>"No," she replies. "The view is nice."</p><p>His eyebrows raise at her comment but she just smirks at him as she rakes her eyes down his tanned, muscular chest.</p><p>"Are you flirting with me?" he asks.</p><p>"Depends. Are you single?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then yes, I'm flirting with you. Is that okay?"</p><p>He laughed. "Is that okay? Have you seen you? You're literally the sexiest woman I think I've ever seen, of course it's okay."</p><p>Rosé grins and, after grabbing Chanyeol's drink and putting it down, slides onto his lap and wraps her arms around his neck.</p><p>"I want to make out with you," she says.</p><p>"Fuck, I want to make out with you, too," he replies. "But I have to clean your pool."</p><p>Rosé fake hums and pulls back just enough to tap her chin as if she's thinking. "Well, the way I see it, you could either make out with me now while we're the only ones here and then clean the pool, or you could clean the pool now and not get to make out with me because my sister will be home in about an hour."</p><p>"You drive a hard bargain there," Chanyeol says. He runs his hands up from her hips to stop just under her breasts and Rosé's core subconsciously clenches around nothing in anticipation.</p><p>"And yet you're still not making out with me," she huffs. "Do you need more motivation?"</p><p>"Depends what you've got."</p><p>He's smirking but it visibly falters slightly when her hands reach behind her back and undo her bikini top. Without taking her eyes off his, she tugs the flimsy fabric off and tosses it over onto her empty chair. She watches as his eyes trail down to her now exposed breasts and revels in the guttural groan he releases as his dick hardens in his shorts.</p><p>"God, you're unreal," he whispers.</p><p>"So, will you kiss me now or do I need to remove the rest?" she asks, slipping her thumb into the waistband of her bikini bottoms. He licks over his lips again but doesn't make the move to kiss her so she lifts herself up just enough to slip the bottoms off and throw them over to the chair. She's now fully naked above him and although it feels a little weird to be doing so outside, the way he's looking at her has her so turned on that she doesn't care. She's practically dripping and just wants him to touch her.</p><p>"Marry me," he breathes, eyes wide as he takes her in.</p><p>"Fuck me first and we'll see."</p><p>She cups his cheeks and pulls their lips together, immediately shoving her tongue into his mouth and flicking it along his own. He tries to gain control of the kiss many times but Rosé refuses, gripping his hair and tugging gently to stop him. He whines every time she does and the sound always goes straight to Rosé's gut and heightens her arousal.</p><p>They kiss for a few minutes but Chanyeol still hasn't touched Rosé in any way and she's getting frustrated. She pulls her mouth away from his and glares at him as she grabs his hands and puts them on her waist.</p><p>"Touch me," she says.</p><p>"Where?" he asks.</p><p>She rolls her eyes. "Where do you think? Come on, Chanyeol, I thought a hot 28 year old guy would know when and where to touch a naked girl above him."</p><p>"Hey, I'm trying to be respectful here!"</p><p>"And that's sweet but I'm very turned on and I just need you to touch me."</p><p>Chanyeol nods and tugs her back down for another kiss, his hands now roaming over her body; legs, back, chest, arms, anything he can reach. When they brush over her ass, Rosé moans softly into his lips and urges him to do more. He leads one hand down between her legs and they both curse at the first contact of his finger against her sensitive skin.</p><p>"You're so wet," Chanyeol whispers.</p><p>"Yes," Rosé pants. His finger slides between her lower lips and prods at her entrance a couple of times before slipping in. Rosé immediately drops her hips down until his finger is fully in and rocks her hips against it. It's not enough to satisfy her but it still feels so good having his long, calloused finger rubbing against her walls.</p><p>"More," she says. Chanyeol immediately pushes a second finger inside her and she presses a kiss on his lips as a thank you. Before she can pull away, Chanyeol's other hand cups the back of her neck and brings her into another deep kiss, biting down on her bottom lip gently. He slides his hand down to her chest and she whines loudly when he cups one of her breasts, flicking his thumb over her nipple. Rosé's breasts aren't small per se but Chanyeol's hands are so big that they completely disappear under his palm, and she loves it.</p><p>She rocks on his two fingers for a little longer until it's once again not enough. She lifts herself off them and as she's reaching down to unbutton Chanyeol's shorts, she watches as he brings his fingers to his mouth and groans.</p><p>"Fuck, you taste so good," he says.</p><p>"Yeah?" she asks, chest heaving with pride. "Let's see about you."</p><p>She reaches into his shorts and pulls out his length, gasping at how perfect it is. It's a nice length, just thick enough, and curved in a way that she knows will feel amazing inside her. She scoots down so she's sitting on the edge of the chair and wraps her hand around the base of Chanyeol as she guides him into her mouth. He curses as his hands shoots out to tangle in her hair as she begins to move her head up and down on him.</p><p>He tastes so good. Slightly salty but in a way that makes Rosé's tastebuds tingle in delight. This isn't the first time she's done this but it is by far the best. She's getting even more turned on just from having him in her mouth which has never happened before. Perhaps it has something to do with the noises Chanyeol's making and the way his nails scratch at her scalp when she sucks but she is enjoying this.</p><p>Unfortunately it's over sooner than she'd like when Chanyeol pulls her head off him and tugs her up so she's hovering over his lap again.</p><p>"Do you have a condom?" he asks.</p><p>Rosé grins and reaches over to where she'd hidden one under her towel.</p><p>"You're lucky I was hoping you'd be hot," she says. She tears the paper open and rolls the condom down Chanyeol's length before grabbing it and positioning it at her entrance. Once the tip breaches and she's stretched fully around him, she slams the rest of the way down, throwing her head back with a deep groan when he reaches deep inside her.</p><p>"Oh god," she whimpers. "Fuck, you fill me so good."</p><p>"Shit, Rosé, you're so fucking tight," Chanyeol gasps, eyes squeezing shut from trying not to come too fast.</p><p>"Only for you, baby," she says. She leans in to kiss him again as she begins rocking her hips on him. Her hands are resting on his torso and she's obsessed with his abs and how amazing they feel under her fingertips.</p><p>"You're so sexy," she says.</p><p>"Me? Have you seen you?"</p><p>"Sexy people deserve sexy people."</p><p>She pulls Chanyeol into a sitting position and wraps her arms around his shoulders to steady herself as she bounces on him. Luckily she's a pretty active person so while there's a little burn in her thighs, it's nothing she can't handle. It just feels so good to have him brushing that wonderful spot inside her, especially when Chanyeol cups one of her breasts again and wraps his lips around her nipple. He sucks on the nub, flicks it with his tongue, tugs on it with his teeth, and Rosé feels like she's in heaven. She slides one of her hands into his hair again so she can hold him close to her.</p><p>She can feel herself getting close to the edge and when one of Chanyeol's hands slides down to rub her clit, she almost tips right over.</p><p>"Chanyeol, I'm-"</p><p>"Rosie?" her sister's voice calls from inside the house. She freezes on top of Chanyeol and he immediately pulls off her breast to stare at her with wide eyes.</p><p>"Who's that?" he asks quietly.</p><p>"My sister," she replies. "She's coming, hide."</p><p>Chanyeol slips out of her as she reaches over to grab her towel and he slides down the chair to hide just in time for Rosé's sister to appear.</p><p>"What are you doing, Rosie?" Alice asks when she appears in the doorway.</p><p>"Tanning," she replies.</p><p>"Where's the pool cleaner?"</p><p>"Bathroom."</p><p>"Why are you wearing your towel?"</p><p>
  <i>God, how many questions is she going to ask?</i>
</p><p>"I got cold," she lies.</p><p>"Cold? It's July in California, you can't be cold. Also, you're sitting very weirdly on the chair."</p><p>Rosé sighs, frustrated that this isn't going anywhere. She just wants to finish what she and Chanyeol started.</p><p>"Fine," she says. "Chanyeol, the pool boy, is right here and we were in the middle of fucking when you interrupted us. I'm wearing a towel because I'm naked. Can you leave now?"</p><p>Alice states at Rosé with wide eyes but then her lips curl into a smirk.</p><p>"Get it girl," she says. "I'll let you get back to it, have fun. Be safe."</p><p>She disappears back into the house so Rosé drops the towel and quickly slides Chanyeol back into her.</p><p>"Now, where were we?"</p><p>——</p><p>After a mind-blowing orgasm for both of them, Chanyeol fixes his clothes and, with a final kiss, returns to his job. Rosé puts her bathing suit back on, luckily just in time for her parents to get back home from work. They come out to greet Rosé and she's delighted to watch Chanyeol flush when they ask why she's sitting outside.</p><p>"Just enjoying the warmth," she replies. "And the view."</p><p>She subtly looks at Chanyeol as she says that and he glares gently, flushing even deeper.</p><p>"Well, you should go and pack because we're heading off to Milan for the fashion show tomorrow," her mother says.</p><p>"Okay, I will."</p><p>Her parents head back inside and once they're out of view, Rosé walks over to Chanyeol and takes his phone out of his pocket. She hands it to him to put the password in then goes to his contacts and adds her number under 'Rosé 💋'.</p><p>"Call me, I really want to see you again," she says. She leans up and presses a kiss on his cheek then heads inside and up to her bedroom. She really hopes he calls, she wants to keep him around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eyes on You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Chanyeol first laid his eyes on Rosé on stage, he was immediately taken with her. She had just debuted but she seemed like she already belonged on the stage. He watched in awe as she moved so gracefully through her dance moves and sang their song with hardly any problems. She was only 19, <i>he</i> hadn't even debuted at that age, and for someone of that age to be so talented just meant that she was meant to be there, to be an idol.</p><p>Chanyeol admired her from afar for the first few years of her career but when his bandmate Jongin and her bandmate Jennie began dating, they finally got to meet. It was a little awkward at first because Chanyeol had only liked her from a distance but he loves to make friends so he was persistent. They exchanged numbers on that first day and quickly made plans to meet again.</p><p>That was two years ago and Chanyeol and Rosé have become very close friends since. Even after Jennie and Jongin split up, they continued to get even friendlier. Their relationship hasn't grown beyond that but they spend almost every day together. They have a lot of fun, spending most of their time at Chanyeol's apartment playing video games and writing music. As their personalities are very similar, there's never a dull moment and they can always rely on each other when they need someone to talk to.</p><p>Somewhere along the way, Chanyeol fell deeply in love with Rosé. How could he not when she is his other half; the person who fits the best with him and makes him feel complete. He loves everything about her: her smile, her laugh, her soft hair, her long, dainty hands, and, of course, her body. But the thing he loves the most is how sweet and caring she is. She takes care of people like she's their older sister but still loves to be taken care of herself. And damn does Chanyeol love taking care of her.</p><p>Whenever she's sick or sad, she comes knocking on his door and he wraps her up in blankets and feeds her warm soup to make her feel better. They cuddle up on his couch and spend the night watching movies until they fall asleep in each other's arms. Chanyeol knows that to Rosé it's probably more of a big brother relationship as he is 5 years older than her, but he doesn't care. As long as he gets to hold her he's happy.</p><p>It's a quiet Saturday night when Chanyeol hears a knock on his door from inside his studio. Confused, he grabs his phone and heads towards the door, making sure that he hadn't missed any messages from one of his friends. He barely gets the door open before a small body rushes in and collides with his chest. He doesn't even have to look to know that it's Rosé; the scent of her hair and the familiar warmth of her body is enough to tell him.</p><p>"What's wrong, Chaeng?" he asks.</p><p>"I had a bad day," she mumbles into his shirt.</p><p>"Aw, my poor baby. Is it cuddles and drama night tonight?"</p><p>"Yes please."</p><p>Chanyeol shuts the door behind them as he drags Rosé further into his apartment. He leads her into the living room and grabs her favourite blanket off the back of the couch to wrap her up in it.</p><p>"Sit, I'll make coffee and get candy," he says. She nods and adorably shuffles over to the couch, making Chanyeol grin fondly. <i>She's too cute.</i></p><p>After making the drinks and grabbing all the candy in the apartment, Chanyeol makes his way back into the living room and drops down next to Rosé. After shifting himself to rest against the armrest, Rosé eagerly shifts over so she's lying between his legs with her back against his chest. He wraps his arms around her waist as usual and moves the snacks to rest on her lap.</p><p>"This is nice," she whispers, nuzzling back into Chanyeol's chest.</p><p>"Good," Chanyeol says. He places a soft kiss on the top of her head, missing the big grin that spreads on her lips as he reaches for the remote. He turns Netflix on and without even asking turns on the new drama they're obsessed with: Record of Youth.</p><p>"I've been waiting for this all week," Rosé says, clapping excitedly.</p><p>"Then shush and listen," Chanyeol says, pinching her cheek.</p><p>She rolls her eyes but does as she says, turning her attention fully to the TV.</p><p>Chanyeol tries to watch the episode, he really does, but Rosé is just so warm against him and so pretty immersed into the show that he can't concentrate. His eyes very much prefer to roam over her face instead and just admire her beauty.</p><p>Usually when he does this he manages to look away before she catches him but he jumps in surprise when this time she turns and meets his eyes. He wants to look away, embarrassed that she caught him, but there's something in her eyes that makes it practically impossible. She's looking at him in a way he's never noticed her look at him before and that ignites something deep within his heart.</p><p>"You're not paying attention," she whispers.</p><p>"Neither are you," he replies.</p><p>"I couldn't with you staring at me."</p><p>"Sorry." Except he's not really sorry. He'll never be sorry for admiring her beauty.</p><p>"Why are you staring at me?" she asks.</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"You don't know?"</p><p>"W-well... You're pretty, normally guys like to stare at pretty girls."</p><p>Rosé blushes and Chanyeol's heart begins to pound at how cute she looks.</p><p>"You think I'm pretty?"</p><p>"Chaeng, baby, have you seen you? Of course you're pretty, you're fucking gorgeous. Anyone with eyes can see that."</p><p>A huge grin forms on her face and she quickly pauses the show to turn around and face him.</p><p>"Really?" she asks.</p><p>"Really," he says. Does she not believe him? Has she really missed how often he looks at her? How much he loves her?</p><p>"I think you're pretty, too," she says.</p><p>Chanyeol pushes a cocky grin on his face to hide how excited he is by her words. "Of course I am."</p><p>Rosé immediately rolls her eyes and reaches a hand out to smack his chest.</p><p>"You ruin everything," she grumbles. She moves to get back into her previous spot but he stops her, giving her a soft smile.</p><p>"Why are you asking so many questions?" he asks. Rosé bites her lip and Chanyeol's eyes are immediately drawn down to the action. He feels a stirring in his gut as he imagines what it would feel like if he was able to pull her lip between his teeth.</p><p>"I was just curious," she says. "I've noticed you looking at me a lot recently and I wanted to know why."</p><p>
  <i>Oh, so she has noticed.</i>
</p><p>"Ah, I see," he says, not really knowing how to continue the conversation.</p><p>She looks up at him and he doesn't miss the hopeful look in her eyes.</p><p>"Do you...like me?" she asks.</p><p>His eyes widen as his heart jumps into his throat.</p><p>
  <i>Oh, god, what does he say? Of course he does but should he tell her? Is that something she'll be happy about? It looks like she might but does she take the chance?</i>
</p><p>When he's been quiet for too long, Rosé's face drops and she nods as if accepting that he doesn't.</p><p>"Sorry, I'll go now," she says.</p><p>She gets off the couch but before she can unwrap herself from the blanket, he shoots up and wraps his arms around her waist. He can't handle her leaving thinking he doesn't like her.</p><p>"Yes," he whispers. She freezes in his arms and when she looks up at him, he sees the look of shock in her eyes.</p><p>"Yes you like me?" she asks.</p><p>"Yes, I like you. I'm in love with you, Chaeng," he says.</p><p>He watches in delight when a wide grin breaks out on her face and she throws her arms around his neck to pull him into a hug.</p><p>"I love you, too, Yeol," she says. Chanyeol grins and wraps his arms around her waist to hold her close.</p><p>She pulls away just enough after a few seconds to cup Chanyeol's cheeks in her hands and tug him down for a kiss. He groans softly into her mouth, so happy to finally feel her soft lips on his own. He's dreamt about this for years and he can barely believe it's finally happening.</p><p>Bending his knees a little, he slides his arms under Rosé's ass and lifts her up to carry her into his room without breaking the kiss. He tosses her gently onto the bed and she giggles as she bounces, hair fanning out underneath her.</p><p>"God, you're so beautiful," Chanyeol whispers as he crawls on after her. He unwraps her from the blanket then grabs her legs and brings them to wrap around his waist.</p><p>"Mm, Yeol," Rosé moans between kisses. "No sex."</p><p>"I know, I wanna take you on a date first," he agrees. "But I just wanna make out a little bit."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>She flips them over to she's on top and dips her head down to kiss him again.</p><p>Chanyeol will never be happier than he is right now, he's so lucky.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>